Superpowers and Ghosts
by demonslyr25
Summary: The Teen Titans find Danny Phantom, Static Shock and Gear hanging around Jump City. Now they must fight three enemies at once, and these are the most evil they've ever faced. RaeXBB,DannyXSam, RobXStar,Please R&R.


Chapter One

The Explanation of the Beginning of Our Story

Sweet sixteen. But not so sweet for Raven. As she carried her books she thought over the summer. Nothing but evil. That's all she could think about. Last summer had been terrible. The Teen Titans worse ever.

The Teen Titans were now all sixteen, and back in High School. This was their first day and they all had flown to school. As they walked in the front door the halls went quiet. They were wearing normal clothes but as usual Cyborg was wearing nothing because of his robot half. Beast Boy was still green, Robin had his mask on, and Starfire still had pink hair and pointed ears.

Raven was wearing different clothes and looked normal but everyone in Jump City knew her face. They all acted as if nothing had happened and walked off to their lockers. Raven stood in front of her locker and tried to open it. When she couldn't, Beast Boy walked up and opened it for her.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"No problem," he said, "Good luck on your first day. Who knows, maybe we'll have a class together."

He waved as he headed for his first class. Beast Boy was really nice towards her now. He was the tallest Teen Titan now. He had actually gotten more muscular than skinny lately. She found herself thinking about him more often, now. She didn't know why.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed how many glances she drew. She was amazed at how many people knew her. She went into the classroom and prepared herself for six and a half hours of torture.

As the last period ended the Teen Titans left for the front door and met each other. They didn't say anything to each other and flew home.

When they got to the tower, Raven headed straight for her room. She lay down on her bed ready to fall asleep. Seeing as it was the first day of school, there was no homework. She decided to read for a while, so she walked over to her trunk to look through old books.

As she dug through the trunk she came upon a white book at the bottom. She gasped and dropped the book back in the trunk. She backed from the trunk and let the lid drop. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Raven." She heard Beast Boy's voice.

She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey. You didn't look too well when I saw you after school and I was just checking to make sure your okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Hey, what are the guys doing?"

"We're just playing video games. The usual, why?"

She walked out of her room and shut the door. "I think you guys need some company."

"Okay."

They walked down the hall and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and watched the TV while the guys played video games. As usual Cyborg was winning while Robin cheered him on. When Beast Boy lost Robin took over his sot, which forced Beast Boy to scoot closer to Raven so their knees were touching.

She relaxed somehow knowing that he was closer. In the last year Raven had learned to separate her emotions from her powers, so she had no problem with emotions anymore. Over the last few years her voice had grown higher so she sounded like a normal girl. The only thing that hadn't changed was her skin. She still had pale skin. She had let her hair grow out so she had it in a ponytail at the moment. None of the others had changed as dramatically as she had.

A Month Later 

The Teen Titans rode in the T-car into Jump City Park. The monitor at the tower had shown signs of a ghost. This was something they had never faced before so they were all nervous.

As they pulled up they jumped out of the car into the cold November air. They saw nothing but kids playing and grass moving in the breeze.

"There's nothing here," said Robin, "Titans, spread o-"

Just then a man with spiked black hair and a silver suit went flying through the air.

"You've beaten me this time, Fenton but I'll get you." And the man disappeared.

Suddenly another man, who looked much younger, flew out of a pile of brush. He had a black suit with silver hair and shoes, and strangely, green eyes that seemed to glow. Two silver rings that went up and down on his body suddenly surrounded him and he was now wearing a white tee with jeans and he had black hair and blue eyes.

There was a girl that ran up to him and they started whispering to each other. Robin and the others walked up to him. Robin stuck out his hand in front of the man, "Hi, I'm Robin. Any idea what that was?"

The boy shook his hand and said, "Danny Phan- I mean Fenton. Yeah, that was Vlad Masters, a ghost."

"What was that you just did," asked Robin.

"What do you mean? I just got here," he said nervously.

"We just saw you transform from something that was flying."

'You saw that. Well, I'm a ghost hybrid. A halfa. It means I'm part ghost, but I'm on your side. I fight ghosts."

"Well, I guess that's a secret."

"Yeah. OH, this is Sam, my girlfriend," he said pointing to the girl next to him. She had black hair also with a black shirt and skirt.

"Oh yeah, these guys are Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. We're the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you Sam."

"Well, if we're not on real name terms, I'm Danny Phantom."

"It is so great to meet you Danny and Sammy!" Starfire had jumped in.

"Yeah, welcome to Jump City!" Cyborg was now greeting them in his loud voice.

"Well, we were just looking for a place to stay, we chased Vlad here, and I just told my parents some crazy story to get us to stay here to chase after Vlad," Said Danny before he could get anymore loud hello's.

"We have room in the T-tower. There's only five of us and Aqualad lives underwater, so there's plenty of room," said Starfire quickly.

"Sounds great," said Sammy. "Where is the T-tower?"

"We'll show you. Hope you can fly," said Cyborg.

Suddenly Cyborg's jetpack popped out, and he flew away.

"Come on, we can give you a lift. I guess Cyborg forgot we drove here."

They all piled into the T-car, just barely finding enough room everybody. They rode through town talking, finding out that Danny and Sam were eighteen and were here to defeat Vlad.

As they reached the dock the car was silent. When Robin didn't slow the car down, Danny asked, "Shouldn't you be slowing down?"

"No. Let me show you a little trick. Switching to flight mode!"

Robin flipped a switch, and flaps popped out the side of the car and thrusters came out of the back. And then, the T-car lifted off the wooden dock and was flying out over the ocean.

"Where are we going," asked Sam.

"The T-tower, on a small island off the coast," said Beast Boy.

"Wow, that's cool."

They landed on the rocks in front of the tower. The front of the tower opened up allowing them to drive in. They all got out of the car and headed off to do their own thing. Robin went to show Danny and Sam the tower while Beast Boy and Cyborg went off to play the video game. Starfire went to town for what she called "Christmas Supplies." Raven was left with nothing to do, so she went to the living room and sat next to Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy, "You remember about that Christmas dance they're having at the school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I thought you might like to go with me."

She was struck silent while Beast Boy kept on playing. Even Cyborg seemed surprised by the question. She thought for a moment. Beast Boy paused the game and Cyborg looked at him.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

"Wow," said Cyborg, pulling them into a bone-crushing hug, "I thought you would never ask her out, BB."

"Hey man," said Beast Boy, "It's just a dance."

But Raven saw it as more than a dance. She saw it as a chance.

"Gear, you go that way, I'll catch him on the other side."

"Gotcha, V."

A young man of nineteen dressed in green flew to the other side of a building going as fast as he could. As he turned the corner on the building he rammed heads with another man of nineteen dressed in purple with a yellow lightning bolt on the front of his black shirt.

"We lost him, Static."

"Dang it. Come on, man. Back to the gas station, we can track him."

"Hey man, I'm running out of juice," said the man dressed in green.

"Gotcha," said the other man. He lifted his hand and zapped the jetpack on the other's backpack with a purple lightning bolt.

"Quick, let's get to the station."

They both flew to the other side of town and into an abandoned gas station. The one dressed in purple was suddenly surrounded in purple light and changed into Virgil Hawkins. The one in green pushed a button on his silver backpack and turned into Richie, Virgil's friend of at least four years.

"Quick to the computer!"

Richie and Virgil ran to the back of the gas station and turned on the monitor. They searched the city using Richies fly backpack.

"Got him! He's way out of town now. He's headed for Jump City."

"Well, that's not too far away. Ready for a road trip," asked Virgil.

"Yeah. I'll go get backpack and you pack some of our clothes. Are we going to fly or drive?"

"Let's fly, it's a lot faster by sea."

An hour later Virgil and Richie stood on a dock outside of town.

"Cover me."

Richie walked in front of Virgil and Virgil was once again surrounded in purple light and turned into Static Shock. Richie then pressed a button on his backpack and was cover in metal and his shoes turned into skates. He turned into Gear. Virgil took a small disc out of his purple overcoat. He spun it a round and it turned into a large circular metal platform big enough for him to stand on.

He jumped on it and it started floating. Richie's skates suddenly had rockets pointing out of the back of them. They both flew off the dock and were headed for Jump City.

A few hours later it was dark outside and they flew over the ocean coming upon lights and noise. And just when they thought they were close to the city they came upon a small island. There was giant T on the island.

"Hey Rich, let's see what's here."

They landed on the rocky island in front of the giant silver and blue T. Virgil folded his platform back into a small disc and fixed his hair from where he had been flying. Richie turned his skates back into shoes.

What they didn't realize was that as they walked the path up to the T the night sensors had been set off and that everybody in the tower was now aware of their presence. As they walked right in front of the T, a giant door opened up in front of them.

There stood Robin with his metal staff in hand. Danny was floating in midair in his ghost form. Cyborg stood in between them with his Sonic Cannon ready. Floating above them was Starfire and Raven aglow. An angry green wolf was growling there beside Robin.

"So much for warm welcomes," said Gear.

"Titans, Go!"

In a flash Robin had jumped up and the rest of them followed. Static knocked back Robin who had been coming towards him out of the air. Static took the disc out of his overcoat and spun it around to make the platform again. He threw it in the air and jumped on it, now floating. He flew above the T-towerand Gear followed him. There he shot a purple bolt down below him and had them in a purple bubble. He pulled them up level with him.

"Ha, Gotcha. Hey, where's the black guy?"

"Right here!" Suddenly Danny shot out from the air and rammed Static into the T-tower.

Gear had flown down using a jetpack. He threw a punch at Danny put he turned invisible and shot green light from his hands, knocking gear to the ground. The others were let loose but the were falling. The green wolf transformed into a Pterodactyl, and caught the Teen Titans.

Static and Gear flew down to the ground. The others were gone. Suddenly from above Danny jumped on Static and pinned him to the ground. Robin did the same thing with Gear.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Static Shock, this is Gear."

"What are you doing here?"

"We came here chasing a medi-human named DaMont."

"A what?"

"A medi-human. Someone with powers. I'm one but I'm on you're side."

"How do we know you're not DaMont."

"DaMont's a demon. He came here so I chased him. We just stopped at this tower to check it out. We thought DaMont might be here. I'm sorry."

"Danny, I think it's okay. Let him go."

Danny got up and helped up Static. Reobin did the same with Gear. Robin walked to Static. "I'm Robin, and this is Danny. I'm the leader of the Teen Titans and Danny is here chasing another Ghost."

"Cool. Now we'll need to be going. It's getting late, "Said Static, rubbing his wrists.

"Hold up. You guys can stay here. It's the least we can do and we have plenty of room."

"Yeah, that'd be great." He picked up his platform and spun it into a disc and put it in his overcoat. "If I'm staying here you'd better know my real identity. Im Virgil Hawkins."

"Richard Grayson," said Robin.

"This is my friend Gear, or Richie."

"Great. Come on in. I'll show you around, It's not that late."

'Cool."

They all walked in the tower. Theirs lives would be changed forever after this meting.


End file.
